1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a video system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a video system allowing uses a fuller view, of themselves when styling or cutting their hair and preparing for the day.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When it comes to hair care, most men and women go to either a barber or a hair stylist for trims, cuts and other treatments. But women must prepare their hair every morning, and in increasingly over the past couple of decades, men of all ages have taken to wearing extremely close-cropped hair, and to doing the cutting themselves. The difficulty here, for both men and women. is that they cannot see how they look from behind. Several products and patents have been. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Published application 2011/0018985 was published on Jan. 27, 2011 for Linlin C. Zhu discloses a Hair Cutting System with Visualization Devices. This application is basically an electric razor with a camera connected to the razor that communicates with a view screen. While this device allows a person to view the back of a head, the device uses a single camera that is fixed to the razor. It does not allow the image of the head to be rotated to view and provides only a single image.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,103 issued on Dec. 15, 2009 to Gilles Rubinstenn et al., discloses an Analysis Using a Three-Dimensional Facial Image. This patent allows a person to apply virtual make-up on a captured image. The image simulates the aesthetic appearance but does not show a real-time image of the person as they apply makeup or modify their hair or appearance.
Published applications 2009/0066784 that published on Mar. 12, 2009 to David Wagg and 2009/0141941 that published on Jun. 4, 2009, to Jonathan James Stone et al disclose image processing apparatus and method. The system uses multiple cameras to estimate an orientation of one or more of a plurality of objects disposed on a plane. This invention only estimated an orientation but does not create a blended image of a person and further does not provide a method that allows a person to rotate the image in real-time to view their head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,320 issued on Apr. 13, 1999 to Paul D. Vancelette and published application 2009/0303320 that published on Dec. 10, 2009 to Rick Davis both disclose multiple camera grooming display systems. These both use one or more cameras to view a person being groomed. They do not allow the person to view multiple images of the back and sides at the same time nor do they allow a person to rotate the image to view various angles.
What is needed is a personal grooming system that provides a real-time image that allows a person to view their head without requiring the person to use multiple mirrors to view the back and or sides of their head.